


Lost on Tamriel, Found in Coldharbor

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Darien and OC have a “heart to heart”, Darien cares about OC, F/M, Modern Girl in Tamriel, OC is having a difficult time, OC is struggling with herself and her feelings, Tamriel is a strange place, daedric princes are assholes, doing something different because I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Kivela Snowvale had hoped all her life to just disappear from the face of Earth, what she wasn’t expecting, however, was for her to be plucked from her home and used as a sacrifice to a very real Daedric Prince known as Molag Bal and then transported to Coldharbor, but when its discovered that Kivela is still alive and kicking she is saved and is transported to a place known only to her as Nirn, or better yet, Tamriel. Now after having years worth of adventures in the world of Tamriel in only a short span and discovering that she is a master Sorceress, Kivela is in Molag Bal’s realm using a piece of Meridia’s realm to prepare for a final assault against the Prince of Schemes. But the best part about it for her is that the friends she has made while adventuring around in the lands of Tamriel, A Noble-born knight named Darien Gautier (whom she may or may not have a schoolgirl crush on), A mage named Gabrielle, an Orcish warrior named Skordo and many others of all Alliances, will be there at her side the whole time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Theme for this story: The Call by Miracle of Sound (YT link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-HyYklN55U)

From where she stood, she could see the preparations being made for the final assault. She could see everyone celebrating what could be their final moments and her heart stung for them. Turning away from the celebration she wanted no part of, the women walked over to a more secluded area and looked up towards the "sky" and frowned as she felt a breeze move her hair. As she stood staring up at the strange thing that passed as a sky in this world, she heard someone walking up to her and heard a voice that had become so familiar familiar to her that she was surprised to find that she could call the voice's owner a very close friend of hers. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Your missing out on all the fun!" 

"I'm just not in the mood to celebrate," She told him as the person frowned upon noting that compared to him, she was in a very somber mood. 

"I know that mood," the person sighed as he made his way over to where she stood. "Want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't want to burden you with my misgivings."

"Kivela." The woman, Kivela, turned her gaze towards her friend and noted that it was the one named Darien Gautier walking up to stand beside her. "What's bothering you?" He inquired as he brushed some of her wild, and curly, hair out of her face. The gesture alone was friendly, but there were times Kivela could swear Darien wanted more from her but if he did, she had noticed that he never put pressure on her for it. In fact it was as if he was waiting _for her_ to tell him when she wanted more from him then simple friendship. 

"Where would I even begin?" She asked as she met his mossy green eyes.

"Pick a place and start," he told her softly as he leaned his head towards her and slowly closed the distance between them and he noticed that for once, she did not stop him and soon the distance that had existed between them since they had first met became non-existent for the first time. As they kissed, Kivela's mind went back in time to when this whole adventure started. It went back to the day when Kivela first was taken prisoner. 

******

Kivela looked at the address once more before she looked up towards the abandoned warehouse that stood before her and her brows pulled together as she tried to puzzle out if this was the right place. "So...this is where he wants to meet me?" Kivela asked as she turned to a strangely dressed man who only smiled at her. 

"Of course. He figured it would be better to meet you here as he has been known to get many strange looks because of his appearance." 

Kivela frowned with a bit of  doubt, but looked towards the warehouse again. "So...how do I...?"

"Allow me," the strange man walked past her and knocked on the brick wall as if it was nothing more then a door. Kivela watched as suddenly part of the wall swung inwards and stepped back in surprised as she cursed. 

"Holy fuck!" 

"Don't be so surprised, my lady, there are usually doorways like this where you could least expect them." Then the man stepped away and bowed to her, "Ladies first," Kivela looked towards the entrance then back towards the man who waited patiently for her to pass through. Her instincts suddenly started screaming at her that something was very wrong but despite them, Kivela headed towards the darkness beyond the door and the moment she was six steps in, the door slammed shut behind her and just as she was about to whip around to rush back towards the door, something hit the back of her head and she hit the ground as darkness overtook her senses. Everything that came after was too much of a blur for Kivela to remember, but what she was aware of was feeling the sharp stabbing sensation of something very sharp being thrust into her chest and then a tearing sensation as something was ripped from her body and then she felt nothing as she fell back into the embrace of darkness.


	2. One

Kivela opened her eyes and looked around in a panic before remembering where she was. She was in her room at the inn known to her as  _THE ROSY LION_ and frowned as she shook her head while sitting up. Sighing, Kivela sat up and looked towards the window as she summarized her strange adventure thus far,  _I've escaped that strange hellhole that that strange women called Coldharbor, I've met a strange man who calls himself the Prophet, I uncovered a plot to assassinate the King of this city and saved him in the process. I've discovered that I have control over storm magic, and boy am I wicked with a "lightning staff" along side using the storm magic..._ Inhaling a deep breath, Kivela decided to prepare for the day but then looked towards her legs and felt her heart melt at the sight she saw there. Laying there, with his head on her lap and looking up at her was the dog she had been greeted by when she had first stepped into the city (which now she remembered was called Daggerfall), she had come to discover that his name was Giblets (and that his breed was called the Alik'r Dune Hound, though he reminded her more of a Rhodesian Ridgeback of her world minus the "ridge") and she reached out to pet him. His tail thumped upon the bed as she rubbed his forehead, "hey buddy," She smiled as he woofed his greeting back at her. "What do you say to letting me get dressed and going to go get something to eat before we head out to head to the mill?" She inquired as he sat up and barked again as she smiled. "Alright, let me get dressed and we can go get breakfast." She nodded as she was finally allowed to get up. She watched as the dog, her dog now, went to sit at the door and swiftly dressed in her armor for the day. Smiling as she snatched up her coin purse, she opened the door and together, she and her dog walked out into the main area of the inn and were instantly greeted by the those who worked at the inn. After sitting down at one of the tables, Kivela pet and kissed her dogs head and he woofed as they waited for their food (which Kivela had been told was "On the house" for saving the King's life). After she and her beloved dog had eaten, they left the inn, and headed for the gate that lead out towards the mill she had been hearing rumors about but just as she was passing the stables, Kivela stopped as she she heard a voice call out to her. Looking around briefly, Kivela frowned then continued on her path until the voice spoke again and told her to call for a mount worthy of her. Looking to Giblets who growled, Kivela felt a compulsion to do as the voice had bid her to and shrugged as she figured that it wouldn't kill her to obey the voice just this once. Whistling, she wondered what it was supposed to do she waited for a minute before hearing what sounded like a horse as she was suddenly blinded by a bright light; when she pulled her hand away from her face she felt her jaw drop as a beautiful pure white horse with shining (almost literally) golden armor now stood before her and snorted as he waited patiently for Kivela to climb up into the saddle. Looking towards her dog, who whined as he looked towards her, she shrugged and sighed. "I hope you can keep up buddy," She told the dog as she climbed up onto the saddle of the horse, after ensuring that she was seated, she looked towards Giblets before clicking her tongue and urging the horse forward. As the horse moved forward, Kivela felt a form of elation at the fact that the beast was moving accordingly, as if he knew that she was not yet familiar with riding horseback. 

****

Half a month later would find Kivela and Giblets on their way to a city named Camlorn where a "plague" of half-men half-beast like creatures, called werewolves, had overtaken the city and Kivela knew what she had to do. In fact she was about the only one who knew the secret to ending the werewolf plight in the city and so, the moment she had left a camp where there were several other mages (she was slowly learning everything she had once known all over again), she kicked her steed, an Auroran Warhorse as she had been so rightly informed by one of the mages, into a full blow gallop and now the steed and Giblets where flying over the land like bats out of hell itself. She spotted a locked gate coming up towards her but instead of going straight she turned her horse towards the right (something was urging her in that direction and soon heard someone speak as shock overtook the people she was flying by, "IS THAT AN AURORAN WARHORSE?!" But she ignored the person as they went flying towards the area where she spotted a man in unique armor and figured him to be the man in charge. 

"Rider approaching...ON AN AURORAN WARHORSE?!" Someone called out as Kivela saw the man in charge turn along with many others as jaws dropped at the sight of Kivela riding up like a madwoman. She pulled back on the reins, and the horse slid to a stop and the moment he was, she leapt off his back and turned to those watching her with wide eyes.

"Who is the one in charge?" She inquired swiftly as the man she had assumed to be in charge stepped forward. She and the man swiftly spoke, she informed him of the weakness of the one named "Faolchu" and then immediately headed inside the camp to aid the fighting in driving off (or rather slaying of) the werewolves that she could hear snarling and growling within the camp. When she once more met the man in charge, General Gautier as she remember him introducing himself as, they spoke and he smiled underneath his helm.

He spoke to her about the courtyard gate, which she swore to lock, and was amazed when she returned unscathed despite there being a white werewolf in the area she had just come from. They spoke again and soon he sighed, "...Now if I could only reach my son."

Kivela looked towards the General with slight curiosity then,  "Your son?"

He nodded, "My son Darien serves as the Captain of the Camlorn Guard. We've heard that there is still a contingent of the guards operating within Camlorn and Darien is among them," They spoke a bit longer with Kivela promising to find his son and soon she vanished through a side gate and began her search, though for her promising to find Darien was easier said then done but she did eventually succeed in finding the General's son though Darien was almost nothing like his father.

After Speaking with Darien, more then a few times and doing as he "asked", Kivela soon went off to defeat the werewolf who was causing all the issues in the city; after she was sure that Faolchu was dead (and his body burned to ash), she left the building to speak with the General who praised her though she insisted that it was a group effort, before she went to speak with Darien who smiled and offered to buy her a drink later to which she only smiled. "Maybe after this is all over." She told him before she turned to leave. 

"Wait? Your leaving?" Darien asked as she stopped to look back at him. 

"The sooner this is done and over with the better," Kivela informed him as a light breeze picked up and caressed her shoulder length hair which created an image that burned itself into his mind despite the destruction around them. 

"But..." Darien watched as she smiled one more before she turned and whistled. In a flash of blinding light, Darien heard the sound of a horse whinnying and as soon as his sight was back he was amazed to see that Kivela was hopping up into the saddle of an Auroran Warhorse. 

Turning back to him she spoke once more, "See you later, Darien." With those words she clicked and drove her heels into the horse's flanks and soon rider, mount and Kivela's dog vanished as they bolted towards the north to try and find the contingent of Lion Guard soldiers who had gone that direction to track down the one named "Angof". But as she vanished from his sight, Darien wondered if there wasn't something more to Kivela then she was willing to let anyone know and he would eventually come to find out that he was right, though the way he would find out wasn't in the way he would expect as it would be shortly after he rushed headlong into a deadly mist that she would come racing after him, concern for him written on her face. 

They spoke for a moment before, he studied her, “Say, these mists are poisonous. Why aren't you affected?”

Kivela opened her mouth to speak but then frowned, “I would claim that it was an amulet but like a dumb ass I left that back in the camp. So to properly answer your question. I have no fucking clue.” She explained as he once more wondered about her and her origins. After she agreed to find some way to save the guards who had rushed in after him, he watched her race off to do what was needed to save the guards. Upon her return she saw the mage named Gabrielle leaning over the guard and swiftly handed the amulets she had gathered to the woman so she could ensure the guards made it back to camp safely while also railing into Kivela about rushing off like she had without taking the amulet with but soon (after the battle with Angof) Gabrielle frowned as she pulled Kivela to he side to speak privately not noticing that Darien was walking by.

“How are you alright? Those mists should have killed you, yet you aren't showing any signs of being affected.” She inquired as Kivela shook her head. 

“I don’t know,” Kivela sighed, “I've thought of several reasons while killing the Necromancers alone but the only thing I can figure it to be is the fact that I’m not from Tamriel and thus certain magics won’t work on me.” 

“ ** _WHAT?!_** ” Gabrielle called out as Darien looked towards the two women as he stopped in his tracks. 

“What?” He inquired as he moved closer to the two women. “How can you not be from Nirn?” 

Kivela opened her mouth to speak but Gabrielle had other plans in mind as she spoke, “That could explain everything actually!” Kivela and Darien both looked towards her in confusion. “I saw you riding on an Auroran Warhorse, which is a creature only the Aurorans, ah...” she noted Kivela’s look of being near completely lost, “Aurorans are humanoid Daedric beings from Meridia’s realm, the Colored Rooms.” 

“Okay... and the fact that I can summon one tells you what exactly?” Kivela inquired as she crossed her arms. 

“That you are different from us while you look the same. Where did you come from?” Gabrielle was curious now and Darien turned to look at Kivela who frowned. 

Sighing, Kivela told them of her world and shook her head. “...but I hated that place with a burning passion.” 

“Why?” Darien inquired as Kivela looked towards him. 

“It’s... I wasn’t happy there. I never really felt as if I belonged there and yearned to get away. Now that I think about it...the way I left that world wasn’t exactly normal...” 

“What do you mean?” Gabrielle inquired as Kivela became lost in thought. 

“Its fuzzy but I just barely remember following someone to a an abandoned warehouse. He kept saying that someone wanted to meet me. But...” Kivela shook her head. “I’m going to give myself a headache at this rate. But I think...” Darien watched her for a moment before it dawned on her. “That cock-biting son of a bitch!” She growled low as The two with her watched, Darien had a brow raised and Gabrielle looked surprised that Kivela had such colorful language. “I was tricked by that piece of shit!” 

“What?” Gabrielle inquired as Kivela turned towards her. 

“I followed that stranger into the warehouse but the last thing I remember is walking into the warehouse before I was hit upside the head and knocked out. The next thing I can remember is being chained and lead to somewhere but its all to blurry for me to remember properly.” Kivela felt a fire start in her veins but Darien’s voice cooled it as she turned to him. 

“We’ll figure it out eventually,” Darien promised her as he looked into her blue eyes and noted that they had faded into an almost icy blue (and that was compared to when he had last looked into them when they had been a dark sapphire color due to how little lighting there had been). With the sun shining like it was Darien could also see that her hair wasn’t the ebony black like he thought it was but rather was a very dark blonde that bordered on brown and suddenly he found himself seeing her as some kind of enigma that he wanted to solve. “Right now, I think I owe you a drink,” He offered with a hopeful gaze. He watched Kivela debate on it before she “threw caution to the wind” and agreed to get a drink with him. Upon arriving to the area where drinks were being served out, Darien told Kivela to sit and he fetched them some ale to drink while she lost herself to her thoughts. After he returned and had handed her her drink, they began to speak about really nothing in particular and soon enough landed on the subject of just getting to know each other. “So, your name...” 

“What about it?” 

“Any special meaning?” 

“No, my mother was just insistent on giving me a unique name. Not that my last name isn't unique by itself.” 

“Oh?” Darien wanted to hear this. 

“Kivela Snowvale is my full name, and before you ask: Yes my last name really is Snowvale.” 

“Creative...” 

“Can be. Funny as hell itself to watch people try to wrap the minds around it though.”

“I’m sure, I like it though.”

“Wait? Really?”

“Yeah it fits. You're a special and beautiful woman so a special name fits."

"Apparently you and I are going to have to have a long talk about that eventually. I am nowhere near special nor am I anywhere near beautiful," She laughed as Darien smiled. 

"Could have fooled me."

"Why Darien are you trying to win me over?"

"I might be. Why is it working?" he asked with a chuckle as she smiled. 

"Keep working on it," She smiled warmly at him as he noted that she had amusement in her eyes. They returned to their drinks and continued to discuss anything and everything, while never really staying on just one topic for long. "I almost forgot what this was like..."

"What?" Darien asked as Kivela shook her head. 

"This," She waved between them, "just being a normal person. I spent most of my life struggling to make ends meet, that I always skipped out on just being a person. I skipped out on having friends and having conversations that go everywhere yet nowhere at the same time." 

Darien watched her with sorrow, "Why?"

"Why what?" Kivela inquired as he sighed.

"Why did you struggle to "make ends met"?" 

"My world is heavily influenced by how much money, or as you would know it, how much coin, a person can make in a week and they base other things, like how educated a person is, through a worthless piece of paper that I see no point in."

"You didn't have that paper, I'm guessing?"

"No. I see no point in it. A person can be extremely intelligent without the need for a piece of paper, yet if they struggle in just one thing in their lives, such as the money situation, they are basically worthless." Kivela went silent after that as she pet Giblets while the dog whined softly, Darien noted that even her horse was looked towards her with a form of worry in his blue eyes. Deciding that it would not be wise to press his luck further on that subject, he turned the conversation around to something that was less hurtful for her.

"If you don't mind me asking?" Kivela looked towards Darien then, "I've noticed that your dog, and your mount, both seem to just know when you are upset. Is there a reason for that?"

"Animals are intelligent creatures, Darien," She smiled softly. "Creatures such as dogs, cats, horses, wolves and other animals, all have emotions but they understand them differently and can sense a persons emotions better then someone like you or Gabrielle can."

"Wait?" Darien raised a brow in confusion now. "What about you? Surely you can't sense emotions better then I could."

"Actually I can," She said as she felt Giblets place his head on her lap. "I am what is known as an Empath. I can sense the emotions, and the pain, of those around me." Kivela smiled as Giblets looked up at her and whined before he looked towards where the food was being cooked. "Really?" She asked the dog who whined again. "Well go! You know that so long as I know where you are I don't care what you do!" She laughed as he took off. Kivela watched as he went to beg for food and smiled as some of the Lion Guard members (as well as some of the Dragon Knights) "snuck" him some food and shook her head. "But since I am an Empath I need to be cautious in who I have a friends."

"Oh?" Darien was interested in this. 

"Empaths, such as myself, can be overwhelmed with the feelings of others if we don't take precautions as we tend to somehow..." She looked for a good word to use, "well we absorb the emotions and pains of other people. If we don't take time for ourselves those emotions and pains will become our own and will eventually overburden us."

"So being careful in selecting your friends helps?"

"It helps me."

"I hear a "but" coming."

"But I am almost paranoid when it comes to making friends," She watched Darien tilt his head a bit and continued. "I've had a lot of people in my past earn my trust, called themselves my friends, and then turn away from me when they no longer had need of me and I've even had several turn their backs on me when I most needed their help." Darien was shocked speechless to learn that bit of information. 

"Why?"

"Because...I have a tendency to push people away." Kivela sighed, "I've had so many people who were cruel to me for no reason, most of them were family, and it hurt me to the point of where I find it hard to trust anyone. Even if their intentions are good, I will...push them away and because of this the few friends I did have back in my world...left me." Kivela wouldn't look at Darien now, instead she looked towards the sky and noted that the moons and stars were out. "They all claimed that it was because I was too emotional or too reclusive for their tastes. But in truth it was because they didn't want to help me out of the mess of a person I've become..." She kept her gaze skyward and Darien studied her under the light of the moons now. 

 _She's beautiful..._ He thought as he noted the differences that appeared before him now. Yes, she was beautiful in her own right during the day, but at night it was as if the world itself had suddenly stopped breathing in her presence, as if she were some divine being that the whole of Nirn was unworthy of. Her dark blonde hair really did look like ebony (and now he noticed that it was not straight but rather curly which made him wonder how he had missed that detail before); her blue eyes shone their sapphire color as the stars twinkled in them; her skin, which was pale to start with, was even lighter in the gentle light of the moons; her lips which were a naturally a peachy-pink color seemed darker, almost red in color, as the moons' light danced across her face. but he was so focused on her that he missed when she turned back to him and looked into his mossy colored eyes. As she did, something deep within Darien snarled out the word "mine" as if already claiming her as his potential lover. He swiftly squashed that feeling down but knew it would rise again, though how soon it would rise again would take him by surprise. For now though he was happy just learning what he could about her and telling her what he could remember about himself.


	3. Two

Kivela sighed as she prepared to mount up; it was the literal ass crack of dawn but she had to get moving and she knew it. She couldn't afford any more time to linger, that and a Lion Guard member had come limping into camp just before the sky could lighten, had spotted Kivela and was swift to report what was happening to her Captain. Kivela looked back towards the camp but did not spot Darien or Gabrielle and while a tiny part of her was relieved, another (more larger) part of her felt bad but she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She **_had_** to get moving, there was someone out there who needed her help and she would be damned if she sat idly by. "So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye first?" The voice that asked that question had Kivela almost freeze up before she frowned and sighed. 

"It's not like I could stay. You heard the scout, Her captain is in danger and I'm needed to go save him." She explained as she placed a hand upon the saddle horn with reins gripped tightly before turning to look at Darien who stood frowning in her direction, "And besides, I have answers I need to find as well." 

"Answers?"

Kivela nodded, "Just something personal I've been meaning to look into. Nothing you should be too concerned about," She told him as he walked up to her. 

"Alright, just be careful." He smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "I would like to see you again." she smiled at him.

"That is something I know I cannot promise, but I will try," Kivela informed him as he watched her mount up.

As he watched Kivela ride off, he couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that drew him to her. Couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to be beside her through her adventures but shook his head.  _Maybe it's just because she's lost in an unknown world and needs a friend._ He thought to himself as he prepared to turn around, though the little voice in the back of his mind could argue that point as it told him once more that she was "his and his alone" but he shook it off once more as he knew he had no right to claim such a thing about Kivela. Though he did stop behind one of the walls when he heard the group of six gossip mongers among the Lion Guard and Dragon Knights talking. 

"Have you seen that woman?"

"Which woman? There are several around."

"The one that just left. Kivela, I think her name is?"

"You mean the one who has already been nicknamed the hero of Glenumbra? What about her?"

"I've seen her hanging around General Gautier's boy, Darien."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"No but have you seen the way he looks at her? Like a lion about to pounce on his prey."

"I doubt she would allow that."

Someone else in the group spoke up then, "I've heard rumors about her are circulating throughout all of the Covenant lands as we speak."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone not of the Lion Guard or Dragon Knights saw her and began to swear up and down that she looks exactly like the missing daughter of that Noble family from Stormhaven."

"You mean the Nobles who were just massacred in cold-blood?" The person must have nodded as Darien did not hear a response. "But that's almost impossible! That whole family was slaughtered!"

"But that's the thing, the body of Lord and Lady LaRatha's only daughter was never found!"

"Wait! Did you say Lord and Lady LaRatha's daughter's body was never found?"

"Yes."

"Then who was it that says that Kivela looks like the daughter of those two?"

"The man called himself a former Guard for that Noble family."

"Wouldn't the Captain of that Guard be able to fully identify her if that's the case?"

"Who? Former Captain Sassaron F'arnur? That redguard?"

"Yes." 

"I asked Kivela about that, actually."

"You what?!"

"I had to. it was bothering me."

"What was her response?"

"She told me she wasn't sure, and then asked me if I knew the location of the Captain or if I had heard rumors of where he was."

"And?"

"I told her that all I knew was that he was last seen in Wayrest over in Stormhaven."

"Well I, for one, hope against hope itself that Kivela is the missing daughter of the LaRatha Noble family. I liked that family as they weren't ones to just sit by and let the world go insane without them trying to aid in stopping it."

"I heard they were always very kind but that they also worshiped a Daedric Prince."

"Oh they did, I can confirm that. They worshiped Meridia, and were kind to everyone...unless you were a Vampire, zombie, Necromancer or really anything to do with the undead and Molag Bal."

"That's not hard to believe. After what just happened, I'd be inclined to worship her too." 

"If Kivela is the missing child of the LaRatha family, then its very likely that she is blessed by Meridia herself!"

"What makes you believe that?"

"Well for one, Kivela rides an Auroran Warhorse which we all know is a mount associated with the Aurorans who are Meridia's Daedric followers." 

"But Kivela is a mortal! What makes you believe that she could be blessed by Meridia, outside of having that Warhorse?"

Darien was interested now and decided to lean against the wall to "look casual" as he listened to the story that was about to unfold. "Well the story I heard goes sort of like this: Twenty-three years ago, Lady LaRatha wanted a child to continue on the LaRatha legacy. But she and the Lord LaRatha were having trouble conceiving a child. After they tried everything, from potions to healers, they were just about to give up when Lady LaRatha decided to go to a shrine dedicated to Meridia and plead to the Daedric Prince. It is said that Meridia heard the plea and spoke to the Lady just as she was preparing to leave the shrine. Meridia, knowing how loyal the family was to her, told Lady LaRatha that she would allow her to have a child but in return not only did the LaRatha's have to continue serving her like they had already been doing but that their firstborn, who was likely to be their only child, would be claimed by Meridia's Vessel when the time came. Agreeing to Meridia's terms, the Lady then went back to Lord LaRatha and informed him of the deal made. Granted he wasn't exactly happy with the terms but he would not dare argue against their Prince. After that, the Lady conceived and nine months later, their daughter was born."

"And this has to do with Lady Kivela how?"

"It was said that the daughter of the LaRatha's had almost two different appearances. During the day her pale skin would appear almost peachy in color with lips as light rosy color, her eyes would appear as blue as ice, while her hair would be almost brown in appearance. But at night, the child's skin would be a pale white, with darker red lips, hair as black as ebony, and eyes a dark almost sapphire colored blue."

"By the Gods! When you put it like that, Lady Kivela does match that description!" 

"But there's one thing missing," Someone spoke up as Darien began to clean under his nails with a knife. "I heard that the child of the LaRatha family had a mark upon her left shoulder. A mark that shows that she is blessed by Meridia."

"A Mark that will only show up when the Vessel of Meridia is around. But seeing as how Kivela wears armor, I doubt we will ever know the truth."

"Not unless Captain F'arnur can identify her as the missing LaRatha child."

Darien wondered now why they were speaking of Kivela like that but shook his head as he turned and walked away only to be meet with Gabrielle looking at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"Kivela...she **_IS_** the missing LaRatha," And with that she grabbed his arm and lead him away to speak with him privately about what she had just learned from her divination spell. 


	4. Three

Kivela frowned as she wondered what she had just gotten herself into. After doing one hell of a wild adventure in the place known to her as Stormhaven, she was now sitting down in a house that was "Fit for a king" (or well it used to be but now belonged to her) and looked around in her room and huffed out a laugh as she lay down with Giblets jumping up onto the bed. "Well buddy," Kivela smiled as Giblets thumped his tail on the bed while looking at her, "We have a home to call our own. Though I don't know what we should do about it because tomorrow we need to head towards Rivenspire and I know that an empty house usually ends up being robbed by thieves."

Giblets growled low at that.

"I can't leave you here as I would miss you too much and I'm sure you would miss me too."

A whine. 

"I guess I have more then enough gold to see if I couldn't hire on some form of security while we are away, but that would cost a lot for how long we could be gone for..." Kivela pulled the covers over herself and smiled as Giblets crawled up and snuggled close to her so she could pet him as she slowly began to drift off. "Maybe we can figure that all...out...in the...morning..." The moment Kivela closed her eyes, she passed out and Giblets snuggled closer to her. But the moment she was truly in her dreams, she entered a strange (almost damn prophetic) dream. 

_Kivela was chasing something, who or what it was she wasn't exactly sure but she knew she had to catch them. But as she chased the person or creature, she heard a voice echoing in the distance as someone spoke to her. "She will abandon you." Kivela looked around but shook her head as she continued the chase. "Only I can give you what you truly desire." The voice continued to speak. "I know what you need. What you want. What you long to become."  Kivela continued to run but was starting to pant from the running she was doing. "I know you long to feel the true thrill of the hunt."  Suddenly, Kivela felt her strength and energy renew but she also noted that she was now running faster then before, could once more see the thing she was chasing  and felt a thrill run through her as she felt the power coursing through her veins as she chased after the creature before her. "When the time is nigh, you will come to me and I will welcome you with open arms."  Kivela stopped as she saw a huge and wide open area now looming before her. "This is where you belong." The voice had a smirk to it but Kivela ignored that part, but as she stepped out into the sunlight. A part of Kivela slightly recognized this place, yet at the same time, she didn't. "Soon you will belong to me." The voice sounded clearer, closer, and turning, Kivela barely had time to gasp before a large white werewolf came lunging out towards her._

Gasping awake, Kivela took a moment to look around and heard Giblets give her a worried whine. Looking towards him after she had remembered where she was, she reached out and began to pet him. "It's alright buddy, It was just a bad dream was all." She told him as he crawled up and into her lap with his upper body. Petting him as she felt her racing heart calm, she whispered soft words and closed her eyes before deciding to lay back down and try to sleep once more. Giblets, for his part, rested his head on her stomach and with her petting his head, they fell back to sleep where Kivela had yet another strange dream. Only this time it was a bit more light-hearted.

_"Mom? Are you here?" Kivela looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as she saw a young man (or rather a young Altmer man) walking into the room._

_"Laloriaran, you finally decided to come visit?" Kivela asked as the young Altmer smiled sheepishly._

_"I was meaning to come visit sooner but I've been really busy." He rubbed the back of his head and Kivela chuckled._

_"It's alright, I know how busy you've become since joining the King's personal guard." The young man, Laloriaran, smiled as he went over to Kivela and hugged her which she returned despite the differences in their heights. “Now how long can I expect you to stay this time?”_

_“The rest of the week,” he informed her before scratching at the back of his head as he watched the woman who had raised him nod and walk over to begin brewing something for them to drink. “Mom?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I’ve...been meaning to ask you something...” He watched as Kivela turned to him, “Who was it that you named me after?”_

_Kivela looked towards her Altmer son and saw how his bright golden eyes shone with curiosity. Closing her own eyes and sighing, Kivela opened them again and spoke. “Laloriaran,”She smiled softly then. “You are named after the last and possibly the greatest Ayleid king to have ever lived. King Laloriaran Dynar...” with that Kivela began to explain to her son who he was named after._

****

Kivela rubbed at the back of her neck as she rode towards the gate that she had been told would take her into Rivenspire. Despite her dreams having been strange (even for her and she had been known to have some strange dreams to begin with) and the massive bed she had in her home in Wayrest, she had still somehow managed to sleep “wrong” and had a nasty crick in her neck. Rolling her shoulders as she dismounted to open the massive doors at the gate, she felt her horse nicker as he placed his velvety nose against the back of her neck and smiled. “I’ll be alright buddy,” She reassured the stallion who blew warm air onto the back of her neck as if telling her he didn’t exactly believe her. “I promise, I will be. I just slept wrong is all.” 

A snort was the response, which in turn was followed by a whine from Giblets. 

“I will be!” 

Another whine from Giblets and snort from the stallion earned the two a look from Kivela. 

“Get through the gate so I can close it again you two.” She told the horse and dog as they obeyed. After they were through, Kivela followed shortly but the moment she crossed over into Rivenspire, a shiver ran through her and she began to shake as if the biting winds of the freezing winter itself had suddenly rose up from the crust of the earth. Giblets growled low and the stallion pawed at the stone path as he looked around in an almost nervous fashion. “What in the world?” Then, she heard it and looking up, Kivela saw a sight that stopped her in her tracks. In the distance, instead of a bright blue sky, was a beam of blood red light and pitch black clouds surrounding a towering spire of some sort. “What in the living fuck?” Another shiver ran along her spine and her figurative hackles raised as she sensed that something about that light was wrong. Completely and utterly _wrong_. Hopping up into the saddle, Kivela urged her horse forward and he followed the path towards a nearby camp. 

“Well look who it is!” 

_Of course, Darien is here as well._ Kivela thought to herself as she dismounted to speak with him, though her horse stayed near her (as did Giblets) 

“What do we have here? I think I see a fellow lover of adventure, and I’m betting it’s no accident that you’re headed this way.” Darien watched as Kivela turned to him and noted that she was wearing a completely new outfit compared to when he last saw her. “Am I right? Have Rivenspire’s troubles become your troubles too?” He inquired with a smirk as she returned it with a sigh. 

“Yes. King Emeric sent me to help restore order,” Kivela informed him as he barked out a laugh.

“Ha! Easier said than done, I’m afraid. But I’m glad to hear Emeric gives a damn. We thought maybe our dispatches weren’t getting through.” Darien looked her over dor a moment and noted that she seemed a bit more tired then when he had last seen her and wondered why that could be. “I was about to walk to Wayrest myself, but you saved me that trouble. And I suspect you can help me further.” A snort from Kivela’s mount told him that the beast was becoming impatient. “If you haven’t noticed, Rivenspire’s caught up in a civil war almost as bloody as old Ranser’s rebellion. This time, it’s Baron Montclair. He’s apparently decided that he’ll be King of Shornhelm whether the rest of the noble houses like it or not.” He watched as pure shock bloomed in her eyes as that news. 

“Baron Montclair started the civil war?!” Kivela tilted her head in confusion now. _Why would the Baron do that? What would he gain from it other then death?_

“Sure did. Bastard bribed the city guard, attacked the other nobles, and seized half of Shornhelm,” Darien met Kivela’s eyes and noted her confusion. “Now Montclair’s troops are all over, and the Shornhelm Guard’s getting its buttocks kicked. So? Want to help me save the kingdom?” 

“All right, you can count me in,” Kivela nodded before scratching the back of her head as a tiny part of her wondered just what the hell she was getting herself into now. 

“Think of the glory!” Darien made a motion that Kivela just couldn’t think of what it was called at the moment. He spoke a few more words, which had her rolling her eyes (mentally and physically) at him. The he instructed her to head to Shornhelm where he figured it best for her to meet someone important. But as she prepared to turn and mount up, he stopped her. “Ah, Kivela?” 

“Yes?” She inquired as she looked towards him. 

“Are you alright?” His arms crossed over his chest. “You look...tired.” 

“Just some bad dreams and a nasty crick in my neck, I’ll be fine.” She waved off his concern. 

“Kivela.” 

“Really, I will be.” 

Darien studied her for a moment before sighing. “At least come find me in the tavern later.” He told her as she frowned. “Please? I can help with your neck.” 

“Alright,” she reluctantly agreed. “I will try to come find you, but if the High King shows up and urges me to move elsewhere within this area then his orders come first.” 

“I wouldn’t think of taking you away from your duty.” Darien responded as he watched her mount up and ride off. Frowning as he watched her, something in him told him that there was more to the story that she wasn’t saying. Something in him told him that the level of tiredness he had seen on her face and in her eyes didn’t just come from a “bad dream and crick in the neck”. No, he knew that the level of tiredness she had around her now came from at least a weeks worth of sleepless nights and that worried him. Frowing, Darien touched the hidden pouch at his side and knew what he had to do and was a bit glad now that he had bought what was within the pouch.  _A pinch of sleeping powder in her drink should knock her right out, but something tells me she will be pissed when she finds out I planned on drugging her drink._ But as he would come to find out the word “pissed” wouldn’t even begin to describe her anger at him when that time came.


End file.
